This invention relates to an apparatus for tools and equipment. In particular, the swimming pool maintenance equipment is stored on the apparatus.
Swimming pool equipment includes different types of brushes, vacuum cleaner heads and nets or skimmers. Typically, swimming pool maintenance equipment interchangeably connects with a pole. One pole is used with any of the brushes, skimmers or vacuum head. For vacuuming, a hose is used to connect the vacuuming head to a vacuum source.
The swimming pool maintenance equipment is stored on the ground, on shelves, or other locations convenient for use with the pool. Hooks for holding the equipment can be mounted on fencing or other structures near a pool. Special holders adapted for holding a hose have been used to store the vacuum hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,699 discloses an apparatus for holding and storing swimming pool maintenance equipment. The apparatus includes a support bar with brackets. The brackets comprise looped brackets and U-shaped brackets for holding the pole, vacuum hose, or other swimming pool maintenance equipment. However, the apparatus uses a large vertical space for holding all the various swimming pool maintenance equipment. Such space may not be available and is not esthetically pleasing. Also, looped brackets allow the equipment to hang loosely, which may also be not esthetically pleasing or efficient.
The present invention is defined by the following claims and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims. By way of introduction, the preferred embodiment described below includes an apparatus for conveniently organizing tools and a method of manufacture thereof.
Tubular extensions allow storage of tools designed for connection with tubes or cylindrical members. Tubular extensions are connected at an acute angle to a base. The positioning of the tubular extension can minimize the space required for storage. For use with swimming pool maintenance tools, space efficiency can be maximized.
In one aspect, a tool storage apparatus for conveniently organizing tools is provided. A base is adapted for mounting to a substantially vertical surface. At least one tubular extension connects with the base at an acute angle.
In a second aspect, a pool tool storage apparatus for organizing swimming pool maintenance equipment is provided. A plurality of tubular extensions extend from a base. The plurality of tubular extensions each have an aperture at an end of the tubular extension. The aperture is adapted to hold swimming pool maintenance equipment.
In a third aspect, a method of manufacturing a tool storage apparatus is provided. A base is adapted for mounting to a substantially vertical surface. At least one tubular extension from the base is provided. The tubular extension connects at an acute angle to the base.
Further aspects and advantages of the invention are discussed below in conjunction with the preferred embodiments.